Brock's Geodude
|epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |prevonum=074 |current=With Brock |enva1=Michael Haigney (EP005-AG177) Marc Thompson (SM042-present) Unknown ( ) |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki (main series) Unknown ( ) }} Brock's Geodude (Japanese: タケシのイシツブテ Takeshi's Isitsubute) was the second acquired by in the ; Brock has a Geodude in most of the he appears in as well. In the anime In the main series History Original series =Kanto = Geodude was first seen in Brock's rematch with at the Pewter Gym. Initially, it was used against ; it was unfazed by Pidgeotto's , demonstrating its strong defense, and as a result, it was able to defeat Pidgeotto without any trouble. It was then used against , but was fried by a very powerful , despite the fact that it is to moves. Like most of Brock's Pokémon, Geodude received very little screentime. Brock typically used Geodude in situations in which Brock needed to battle, but could not use because of its enormous size. One such occasion was Battle Aboard the St. Anne, when Brock's Geodude joined a larger group of Geodude attacking Team Rocket. Geodude helped fight the fire in Celadon Gym in Pokémon Scent-sation!, by smothering the flames with dirt. In Pokémon Fashion Flash, it was revealed to know Seismic Toss by throwing Jessie's . However, it was blinded by 's . Brock entered Geodude in the P1 Grand Prix in The Punchy Pokémon. It lost in the first round to Giant's which was used by . Initially, Brock sent Geodude back into the ring where it was kicked mercilessly, but on 's advice, Brock threw in the towel and apologized to Geodude for making it fight. Geodude also dug a hole to rescue and in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. However, before the pair could be pulled to safety, broke through the hole and held Ash captive. Geodude also displayed the first use of its Tackle attack while breaching Team Rocket's house with Ash, , and . Geodude's advantage over fire was once again demonstrated by helping Onix, and Blaine's Magmar dam the erupting Cinnabar volcano in Volcanic Panic. It was kept cool by the efforts of Squirtle and Staryu. =Orange Islands = Geodude accompanied Brock to the Orange Islands. In A Scare in the Air, during battle with Team Rocket, it hurled through the side of a blimp, causing severe damage and forcing the blimp to crash-land on Valencia Island. In the following episode, Poké Ball Peril, Geodude stayed with Brock at Professor Ivy's lab. =Johto = Brock, Geodude, and Brock's fellow Pokémon returned in A Tents Situation. In Sick Daze, it was revealed that Brock usually polished his Rock Pokémon, so Misty took up the job of polishing Geodude while Brock was sick. Geodude was captured by Team Rocket, but was rescued when Brock, and intervened. In Control Freak!, Geodude dug a pathway to get into the ancient ruins. However, once inside, Jessie, in possession of the ancient Queen's mask and scepter, took control of Geodude, along with Onix and Pikachu. However, once Jessie, James and Meowth escaped with Pikachu on Onix, Geodude was left behind and snapped free of Jessie's control. Geodude was also used in EP250 (an unaired episode in the dub) where it fought Jessie's Arbok, but was easily defeated by Arbok's and . It was then stolen by Team Rocket, but recovered later. Geodude acted as a fire fighter for the third time in Great Bowls of Fire!, where it attempted to rescue the Pokémon trapped in a fire. It managed to save the sacred Prayer Flame from the burning shrine at the end of the episode. In Entei At Your Own Risk!, Geodude was sent out to enjoy the hot sands. It pushed Ash's Larvitar headfirst into the hot sand, showing no patience for Larvitar's timidity. In the Christmas special, Geodude was seen helping retrieve its presents. Geodude was also seen having a snowball fight with the rest of the Pokémon in Kanga Games. =Hoenn = Brock lent Geodude and two of his other Pokémon to his younger brother, Forrest, who took on the role of Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym when Brock went to Hoenn in The Family That Battles Together, Stays Together. =Kanto Battle Frontier = Geodude joined and to greet Brock in Grating Spaces!. Forrest ordered Geodude to Tackle , and then it used its newly learned Sandstorm to create a distraction whilst Steelix created defenses with boulders. It then charged and took down Jessie's with a Mega Punch. Geodude reappeared in Alola, Kanto!, in which it was sent out of its Poké Ball so it could be compared with its Alolan Form. In When Regions Collide!, Brock used Geodude in a battle against 's and 's Snowy. It took no damage from Togedemaru's and knocked away Snowy's with . Personality and characteristics Geodude received very little character development as it did not receive much screen time. However, it comes across as one of the older Pokémon in the show, with quite little patience for wasting time. This was shown by the fact that it shoved Larvitar into the sand headfirst, during Entei at Your Own Risk having no patience for babying it like Ash, Pikachu and others. It is very fond of its Trainer, who had trained it for many years, and was known to polish Geodude for maintenance. In When Regions Collide!, in contrast to its serious personality, it showed its excitement when seeing Misty's Psyduck again and even gave it a high-five. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Seismic Toss|1=Tackle|2=Dig}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Seismic Toss|1=Tackle|2=Dig}}|image2=Brock Geodude mod 3}}|0=Mega Punch|1=Sandstorm|2=Gyro Ball}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Mega Punch|1=Sandstorm|2=Gyro Ball}}}} Moves improvised In Pokémon Origins ]] Brock's Geodude appeared in File 1: Red. It was the first Pokémon Brock used during his Gym battle with . At first, Red chose to use his , but since Charmander's only attacking moves were and , it was unable to deal practically any damage on the Rock-type Pokémon, which struck back with Tackle, taking out almost all of Charmander's Hit Points. Thanks to Brock's advice, Red then changed for a better type match-up, and sent out his , whose super effective was more than enough to defeat Geodude. Moves used In the games Geodude has appeared in most of the games Brock has appeared in, except for the - , in which he instead uses a , and eventually a in the rematches in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Brock owns six Geodude in the Pokémon Adventures manga, each nicknamed with names from "Geoone" to "Geosix", respectively, and he often carries them around himself like a belt. One of them appeared in Onix Is On! watching the battles with his Trainer. The first time Brock used Geodude in battle was in Playing Horsea, where they fought against Bruno's army of that were attacking Pewter City. In The Last Battle III, Brock used his Geodude aboard the Magnet Train, using their in order to slow down the out of control train. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Magnitude}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Double-Edge|1=Magnitude}}}} In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Brock used his two Geodude in his battle against in Play Misty For Me, where they lost. They later fought a losing battle with the Black Fog. In the TCG Geodude was featured in the TCG as one of Brock's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Brock's Geodude. |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=38/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=66/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Challenge|enrarity=Common|ennum=68/132|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} Artwork Trivia * Geodude is the only one of Brock's Pokémon that has not had the circumstances of its capture depicted or explained in the . Names Related articles Geodude Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Rockos Kleinstein es:Geodude de Brock fr:Racaillou de Pierre it:Geodude di Brock ja:タケシのイシツブテ zh:小刚的小拳石